


Adam's Guide to the Strange and Unusual

by Shadowbat5557



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Musical-verse, Other, Post-Canon, beetlebabes dni, beetlelands, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbat5557/pseuds/Shadowbat5557
Summary: When Barbara suggested that Adam should make a journal dedicated to Beetlejuice's strange and unusual abilities, he was quick to take her up on the offer. Not in a weird way of course Adam just really enjoyed researching his powers that's all.





	1. Entry 1: Introduction

It has been almost four months since I first met Beetlejuice and almost two since he has, and I quote, “moved in with you fuckers”. Since then I have noticed many, as Lydia would say, “strange and unusual” things about him. Barbara mentioned that I have been writing a lot about him in my cryptids/supernatural journal and that I should just make a journal dedicated to him. And I completely agree with her, since there are many interesting things about him. ~~Not because it just gives me another excuse to be around him. Even though I shouldn’t need one. Right? He is just a friend. A very, very good friend. Who also happens to be attractive. But everyone has some friends they find attractive. Oh jeez I’m rambling I’ll stop now.~~

But anyway, to get back on track, Beetlejuice can do everything Barbara and I can plus more. This is most likely due to him being born dead. He has offhandedly mentioned that he has more “juice” than most ghosts because of this. Having more juice probably means that his ghost abilities are stronger than most ghosts. However, he is also able to do things other ghosts can’t, such as change his hair color and make clones (more on both concepts later). At least, I’m pretty sure no other ghosts can do it since I have never heard of anyone else who could. But then again, he and Barbara are the only other dead people I know. I’m curious to see if other ghosts can make clones or change their hair color, or if it is just a born dead thing. Barbara and I have yet to try it, so that is unknown.

Update : I just tried to make a clone of myself. It did not work. The color changing did not work either, and now Barbara is laughing at me for being an “adorable nerd” and I don’t know what to do. It's hard to write with her staring at me and laughing. But she’s also being super cute so I don’t really mind. God, I love her so much. She is wonderful and amazing and beautiful and great and amazing. I said amazing twice… I guess it doesn’t matter in this instance since she is just that amazing. Oh jeez, that was also a run-on sentence. I should add some commas to make it not as bad. But then erasing it will make the page look ugly and you can still kind of see what was written before. And crossing out just messes up the page and brings more attention to it. But I did cross stuff out above. I guess it’s too late to fix that now. I’m rambling again…

Update 2 : I was able to convince Barbara to try making clones and nothing happened. I decided against asking her to try to change her hair color, since when Beetlejuice’s hair color changes it seems to be tied to his emotional state (more on that later). Barbara also suggested to ask him about his clones, which I’ll do later since Beetlejuice is currently hanging out with Lydia. Wait, what’s that smell? Is that smoke? Oh no…

Update 3 : Luckily nothing was damaged in the fire that Lydia and Beetlejuice started since Barbara was able to extinguish it in time. Somehow, they both thought cooking food with a flamethrower inside the house was a good idea. How they got a flamethrower to begin with is beyond me. Maybe Beetlejuice has the ability to summon/create objects? If he can, does he need to know what the object is made of to make it? Or does he just have to know the general structure of the object? Maybe he can just think of the object and it be created out of thin air. Or maybe the object is teleported from a random location to him and when he is done with it, it returns to where it was before.

Update 4 : I asked Barbara what she thought about my theories and she said that they probably just bought the flamethrower. I googled it and flamethrowers are surprisingly easy to get which is very concerning. I am still curious if Beetlejuice can summon items out of thin air and if he can, how it is done. But I will have to ask later since it is late and Barbara said that we should snuggle for a bit. I love snuggle time. ♡♡♡


	2. Entry 2: Clones

Beetlejuice’s ability to make clones is very interesting. When they are made, they appear in a green puff of smoke out of nowhere. The smoke smells like a mix of mold and dirt. There is also a hint of a weird smell that is hard to pinpoint. I guess the best way to describe it would be moist basement smell. But the smell that comes when a clone appears could also just be the smell that Beetlejuice usually has increasing. I am used to the smell that usually comes off of him, so it is hard to tell. ~~ I’m not used to it in a weird way though. Beetlejuice just basically lives here now, so I always smell him. Not like go up to him and sniff him. I just walk by him and over time I stopped to notice the way he smells. Not that I paid particular attention to his smell. Or I guess I kind of did, since it is hard to ignore the way he smells. Since it is a strong smell, of course! No other reason. Obviously. ~~

Along with the puff of smoke, the clones seem to appear in a random place. They are all relatively close to where the original Beetlejuice is at the time. It doesn’t seem like he has the ability to control where the clones appear. But, it is also entirely possible that Beetlejuice enjoys them randomly appearing and if he tried they could appear where he wanted.

It is unknown how many clones Beetlejuice can make at a time. The most I have seen at one time was seven when Lydia asked for help with a car wash to raise money for something. For what, I have no idea. Never mind, I just asked Barbara what they were raising money for and she said that they probably raised money for the flamethrower. At least I know they didn’t get it illegally. I’m still concerned they were able to get it so easily though.  ~~ I should probably ask them about how they got it later. ~~

One thing that a find very interesting about the Beetlejuice clones is that the more there are, the less they look like the original Beetlejuice. The first few look pretty close to the original with only a few differences. But after that each one looks more and more different. Some have different skin colors, some have different heights, some have different body shapes. The only things that are consistent are the outfit, green hair, and that none are taller than the original. It is honestly really cool that the clones look more and more different the more there are.  ~~Not that I am paying close attention to how Beetlejuice looks because that would be weird.~~ It is also interesting that the original Beetlejuice is able to give orders to the clones and they listen. And when they don’t have orders, they like to either do what the original is doing or support him completely. I am curious if he is able to control the clones when there are over seven.

Update : Never, and I mean never, have more than eleven Beetlejuice clones in a room at a time. Any more than that and it is chaos. Earlier, I asked Beetlejuice how many clones he could summon at once and what his max was. He said he didn’t know so obviously we decided to do some testing with Lydia’s help. The max he can summon at one time is ten but it is possible to summon more after waiting a few minutes. There also seems to be no limit to how many clones he can have summoned at a time. But after eleven, the clones no longer listened to any orders and as Lydia described it, “They went fucking feral.” I do not exactly condone her language, but it is warranted in this situation.

All the clones revolted and went completely crazy and started wrecking everything. Beetlejuice was also unable to banish them after the clones “went feral” so we had to manually get rid of them. It took about an hour and a half to get rid of them all, with the help of everyone except Charles, who was at work at the time. It did not help that there were about forty clones at the time and they kept teleporting to different parts of the house. Luckily, when the clones are hurt, they disappear in a puff of smoke, so it wasn’t too hard to get rid of them once they were found. The clones looking different from Beetlejuice was also very helpful in this situation since it helped distinguish the original Beetlejuice from the clones. Beetlejuice was still hit by Lydia and Barbara a few times, but I think that was on purpose. After the incident, it took three hours to finally clean everything up and make it look like it did before. Lydia has dubbed the incident “The Great Beetlejuice Massacre.” 


	3. Entry 3: Hair colors part 1

Beetlejuice’s ability to change the color of his hair is very intriguing. It does not seem like he has the ability to control what color his hair changes to. Instead, the colors seem to be tied to his emotions. Delia described him as a human mood ring and that is the most accurate way I can put it. Beetlejuice does not seem to be very good at showing his emotions so instead they show through the color of his hair,  ~~which I find really cute~~. It also seems that his suit slightly changes color along with his hair. The most clear part of his suit that changes is the tie. Below are some of the colors that I have observed.

Green : This is Beetlejuice’s default color. Whenever he isn’t experiencing an extremely strong emotion he is usually green. The shade of green fluctuates, either becoming darker or lighter, but I am unsure what it means. I have a theory that light green means that he is very happy since it is closer to the color yellow and dark green means he is upset since it is closer to the color blue. Once I also saw Beetlejuice’s hair turn neon green and glow after he ate a bunch of glow sticks for one of his and Lydia’s science experiments (more on them later).

Purple : This is the color that Beetlejuice usually is when he decides to hang out on the roof or as Lydia calls it, his “brooding spot”. He usually goes up to the roof when he is upset or is feeling restless, so that is most likely what this color means. Lydia also mentioned that she first met Beetlejuice when he was purple on the roof, but when Barbara and I got up there he was back to his normal green color.

Red : Beetlejuice turns this color when he is feeling incredibly devious. He was this color almost the entirety of the wedding situation, and when he made us play that horrible game show. It also seems that he turns this color when he is angry. I thought I saw smoke coming out of his head when he was angry once but that could also be my eyes playing tricks on me.

Brown : This seems to be the only color that Beetlejuice can make his hair be willingly. He usually makes his hair this color to appear more human, so I have only seen it only or twice. This color also appears to have no tie to his emotional state. It also takes effort-his voice goes up a few octaves and he sounds constipated  ~~ which is adorable. I wish he tried making his hair brown more often . ~~

Pink : This color confuses me. I have never seen him turn completely pink, but I sometimes see the tips of his hair turn pink with the rest still being green. I usually see this color when I ask him about stuff for this journal, and when I ask what the color means, he just turns more pink and teleports away. It is possible that this color means he is embarrassed, since it is the one color he never likes to talk about, so I won’t push any further. Still, it doesn’t make complete sense since he turns this color sometimes when he is just casually talking to me or Barbara. There will be more updates as this situation continues. 


	4. Entry 4: Object summoning

The way that Beetlejuice summons objects is really interesting but also super weird. He has summoned things from a handkerchief, ~~which was super nice of him to give Lydia when she was upset. He is honesty such a great big brother/stinky uncle/ best friend to her,~~ to a leg. The leg was really weird though. He just pulled it out of nowhere. I mean he pulled it out of somewhere obviously. More specifically it looked like it came out of his jacket pocket. But there is no way that a whole leg would fit in his jacket pocket. Unless his jacket pocket is like Mary Poppins’ purse and he can literally pull anything out of there. That would be so cool! If this was true I wonder how he is actually able to grab what he wants. It doesn’t seem like he looks in his pocket to grab what he wants so that does not answer it. Maybe he is able to think about what he wants and it comes? Or what if there is some sort of sentient being in his pocket that hands him stuff when he puts his hand in? I don’t know if that would be cute or really creepy. Maybe both. It’s also entirely possible that Beetlejuice just fishes around for what he wants. That would actually just make a lot more sense...

Anyways moving on, Beetlejuice’s jacket pockets being a literal infinite void doesn’t explain how he is able to summon objects out of seemingly thin air. He does this all the time with things that are super tiny to things that are decently large in size. They usually appear with a puff of smoke like his clones do. There was one time he summoned a blanket when we were watching movies together late at night. I couldn’t sleep one night and went downstairs and Beetlejuice was sitting around in the dark so we decided to watch movies together. And then he noticed I was getting cold and stuff and he summoned a blanket for me and it was just so sweet of him. At one point I fell asleep on him and when I woke up I was leaning against him and his hair was pastel pink. I still don’t understand what the pink color means though and he won’t answer me when I ask! He just gets super flustered and turns more pink ~~which is really adorable~~. Oh shoot I’m getting super off topic again. I need to stop doing that so much. But it's hard because I go down a rabbit hole and I just write down what I’m thinking and I’m writing in pen because it looks better and oh jeez there I go again.

What I’m really curious about though is where the stuff he summons come from. Does Beetlejuice have to know the exact location of an object to summon it? Or maybe the object is taken from a random place and transported to him? That would be pretty inconvenient for whatever random person was using that object though. What if Beetlejuice summoned a chair or something and the person it got hurt? That would be pretty rude even though that does sound like something Beetlejuice would do. It also could be that he makes the objects out of thin air but that wouldn’t really make sense. The law of conservation of mass says that matter cannot be created or destroyed so these things must be coming from somewhere. I think it’ll be best if I just asked him. 

Update : I asked Beetlejuice about how summoning works he explained that he is able to summon stuff if he knows where it was. He also explained that this is where he gets all his tiny gay guitars. I’m going to assume that he is talking about his ukuleles. I was really curious about where he kept all of his stuff and all Beetlejuice said was “wouldn’t you like to know weather boy.” I’m still really confused by this. I’m not a weather boy. I’ve never worked as a weather boy. That isn’t even the correct term for it! It’s called a meteorologist. And when I was alive I actually owned a Hardware store. I never even thought about becoming a meteorologist even though that job would be pretty interesting. Now that I think about I don’t think I’ve told Beetlejuice much about what I did when I was alive. I should it would be fun! And then I might be able to learn more about his past. I’m pretty curious about it actually. But then what if I ask and he thinks I'm being too imposing or annoying. I’ll probably just bore him to death with my life anyway. Or not death because he is already dead. Wait. Why did he think I was a “weather boy” if I haven’t told him anything about my past?

Update 2 : I went to ask Beetlejuice why he called me this and both him and Lydia started laughing. Now I’m even more confused! 

Update 3 : I asked everyone else and no one is giving me a solid answer. Ugh this is so frustrating. Charles was just as confused as I am and everyone else laughed. Barbara called me an adorable nerd and to stop being so cute all the time. This isn’t cute!

Update 4: I have officially given up on finding out what the weather boy thing meant. But on another note, I mentioned to Beetlejuice how his pockets are kind of like Mary Poppins' purse and he said "what the heck is a Mary Poppins'" (he obviously said something else but I had to censor his... crude language). Now I'm going to force him to watch it with Barbara and Lydia and I. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the super nice comments on the last chapters! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update school has been killing me and my laptop had to be reset so I lost everything. But I'm back now. Updates should hopefully be more frequent now but school is still killing me so that could change. It hopefully won't though. Also if you have any suggestions for chapters let me know in the comments here or my tumblr is Galaxymarky and you can message me there. I hope you all have a great day or night if its late for you. I mean I'm posting this super late for me so no judgement here. Yay insomniac power!


	5. Entry 5: Summoning

The instructions to summon Beetlejuice are unclear to say the least. All I have heard him say is that his name must be said three times in a row to be summoned. But there is a lot of gray area there. Does his name have to be actually spoken out loud or is it possible that sign language would also work? Maybe even Morse code would work? That would be really cool if it did. There is also a small possibility that writing would work. Wait…

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice. 

Nothing happened. Not that I really expected anything to happen anyways. He did say spoken, unbroken. There most likely has to be some sort of sound for it to work. Which now that I think of it is kind of ironic considering he can’t even say his name. Ironic in a sad kind of way obviously! No like a haha that' so funny you can’t say your name kind of way. That's just mean. I would hate if I couldn’t say my own name. Well, he can say his first name but he doesn’t seem to like it. At all. He has only been called Lawrence two times that I’ve seen. There was one time where Delia called him it. His whole demeanor completely changed. When she said it, he froze in place. His hair also changed into a bunch of colors I couldn’t catch because they were switching so fast before settling on a weird mix of white, purple, and green. It was an odd combination of colors to say the least. It almost seemed like Beetlejuice was trying to force the green in because of how much it was fluctuating. After that Delia never called him Lawrence again. She used to call him Mr. Juice but now she just calls him BJ or Beetlejuice. Or she occasionally calls him Beej. She tries to not say his full name too often. Beetlejuice mentioned once that it feels weird when breathers say his name but he doesn’t really feel much until the second time. The other time I heard him called Lawrence was when his mom came. That whole situation his hair was somehow green. He might have forced it now that I think about it. Maybe if he tries really hard, he can force the color of his hair. That would explain a lot. But the whole time Juno was there behind his eyes I could see a hint of fear. Maybe I’m wrong though. I’ve never been the best at reading other people’s emotions. But to me it seemed like he was afraid of his mom. 

I personally don't see anything wrong with the name Lawrence. I’m not sure what happened to make Beetlejuice hate his own name but I think it's a great name. I actually had a friend in high-school named Lawrence. Or we weren’t really just friends. He was kind of my bi awakening. I thought guys were cute before but I just kept telling myself I was just admiring their looks. He was the first guys that actually made me think that it might be something more. That Lawrence looked nothing like Beetlejuice. He was tall and had blond hair and these crazy green eyes. I used to get lost in his eyes all the time. It was nice. Back then I mean! We broke it off because he wanted more that I wasn't really ready to give. It worked out though because then I was able to meet Barbara and I wouldn’t trade her for the world. We didn't really meet under the best circumstances but I wouldn’t have had it any other way. Meeting her is honestly one of the best things that has ever happened to me along with meeting Lydia and the whole Beetlejuice situation. Not the situation in itself obviously. That was scary. Barbara being almost exorcised was the most scared I had felt in a really long time and the whole marriage thing was.. weird. Well weird isn’t the right word. It wasn’t just weird. It was all just a really bad situation. That shouldn’t have happened. I get that it was a green card thing but it was still wrong. Beetlejuice is who knows how old and Lydia is a fifteen year old girl. How we dealt with the situation wasn’t the best either though. Us tricking Beetlejuice and then killing him was also really wrong. I still feel bad about it sometimes. It’s okay now though. At least for now until it gets brought up. And it.. I’m really off topic. Oh jeez why do I keep getting so off topic. This is supposed to be about summoning Beetlejuice not some diary with me ranting about my problems. Not that it really matters I guess. No one is really going to read this besides me. Maybe I could make diary entries in here too! It would be saving paper by not using a new notebook. It’s always good to vent and I don’t really like talking up front with people about my problems and it's not like I can leave the house to go see a therapist so it's perfect! And I wouldn’t feel as bad about getting off topic… which I am doing again. 

To get back on topic again, Beetlejuice has mentioned offhandedly that the name thing is a curse. I’m guessing he used to be able to say his middle name before he was cursed. Maybe before that he could also make living people see him to a certain extent. Or at the very least interact with the living world. He can interact with the living world now though. I think that might have something to do with us killing him. What’s weird though is that he still can’t say his name. It’s possible that killing him broke certain parts of the curse but not all. He still has the same amount of “juice” as before and needs to be summoned to be seen by the living. That is unless he “makes the living see him”. He can’t just use his powers to make himself seen though. He had to literally scare the person so badly that they can see him. I’ve never seen it done before luckily. I’m going to assume that it takes a lot of energy out of him so that’s why he doesn’t do it now. Not that he would have to anymore. He seems happy living here. He doesn’t need to force people to see him. He isn't alone like he used to be and he couldn’t do it before because of that dang curse. The best way to explain it from what I have observed is that he is half cursed. Not fully cursed but the curse can never go away. There might be a way to get rid of it but it's probably really hard to do considering Beetlejuice didn’t do it himself and he was so desperate to make Lydia say his name. I’m still really curious if Morse code or sign language works for summoning him. I'll have to test that out at one point. 

Update: I taught myself the signs to say Beetlejuice and it did not work. That doesn’t really surprise me though since Beetlejuice has to be said "spoken, unbroken". But it could also be because I am a ghost. Maybe it would work if I had Lydia do it. I doubt it though considering that when summoned by a ghost, Beetlejuice can still “feel” the summoning and he shows up. The only real difference between ghosts and living people summoning him is that with ghosts he has a choice. 

Update 2: I asked Lydia to do the signs and it didn’t work. She also made jokes the whole time about how it was funny that I am obsessing over Beetlejuice so much. I am not obsessing! That is definitely the wrong word to use. I just find all his powers super interesting and stuff. 

Update 3: Morse code worked! He showed up after it finished. He said that he didn’t even know that would work! I can't believe it. I guess there really is a point for me to make this journal besides ~~obsessing over Beetlejuice's powers~~ enjoying learning about Beetlejuice's powers. But now for payback he is making me watch Mary Poppins for the millionth time. Well millionth is an exaggeration. It will actually be the twenty-fourth time. ~~Not that I'm counting or anything and it's not like I mind anyways. It’s nice to spend quality time with him and sometimes he leans close to me and it's super nice.~~ I am scared to see what will happen when he finds out there is a sequel though. He has already jumped off the roof way too many times to count with an umbrella and he knows the whole movie by heart. He has definitely watched the movie more than just twenty-four times. 


End file.
